Bang Bang
by Invader Johnny
Summary: Tori can't stop watching a certain MV/Episode, much to Jade's chagrin, but is it really a bad thing?
1. The MV

**_Story: Bang Bang._**

 ** _Author: Invader Johnny._**

 ** _Summary: Tori can't stop watching a certain MV/Episode, much to Jade's chagrin, but is it really a bad thing?_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, that's property of Dan and Nickelodeon, simple as that, I also don't own the music video "Bang Bang" nor the series Sex &Drugs&Rock&Roll those masterpieces belongs to FX, not that we didn't already knew that, but ya know, I still gotta say it for legal reasons... After all I don't want to get sued._**

 ** _Author Notes: After watching, Liz Gillies new music video like sixty times in a row (clearly an exaggeration) this idea came to mind, if you haven't seen it yet, do so, definitely worth it and this fic will make more sense._**

 ** _So enjoy this story which I hope gives you all a chuckle or two._**

* * *

 _"When I tell him that I want it  
He says "Louder!"  
Louder! Louder!_

"There! It's fucking done!" Jade sneered "Now can you... Stop wasting time and..."

"I'm watching it again" Tori interrupted.

 _ **"VEGA!"**_

"What?" The brunette asked innocently.

"You watched that damn video eleven times already!"

"And your point being?" The younger girl asked "I mean you watch the scissoring to the point I 'm sure you broken some sort of record"

"That's different!"

"Yeah? How so?"

"Well for starters you cling to me every time someone died!" Jade pointed out "With the damn video, you don't do shit!"

"Technically I'm giving you my _undivided_ attention" Tori answered coyly. "Even if you _are_ playing Gigi"

The former Goth girl dangerously narrowed her eyes "It's not the same thing Vega!"

"True, but can you blame me?" She continued "It's not every day I get so see my very _talented_ girlfriend in her first music video, showing her sexy voice and super hot body!"

"Newsflash you dork!" Jade snapped "You get the behind the scenes experience every day!"

"And while I _love_ that, I'm still watching it again"

"The hell you are!"

As soon as Jade said that, she got out of bed, angrily grabbing the DVD and destroyed the music video.

"There! It's done!" She hissed "Now you _**can't**_ see Gigi anymore"

However she couldn't have been more wrong, because the moment the pieces of the DVD hit the ground, some very familiar lyrics were heard.

Jade's eyes began to twitch **"What in the blue fuck?!"**

She turned around only to be greeted by a smug half-latina, who has turned on her smartphone, a very familiar bed scene on the tiny screen "You didn't think I only had one copy did you?"

The raven haired girl growled menacingly "You are playing with fire Vega!"

"Oh look, here you are in a room that's _**on**_ fire!"

 ** _"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_**

"That's my favourite scene, it makes me all hot and bothered"

Silently Tori turned from the screen to her agitated lover, licking her lips as her eyes became full of hunger and lust "God, you look hot!"

"Stop it with the goddamn puns you goof!" Jade growled angrily "It won't win you any points tonight!"

Tori turned off the volume.

"What if I told you that seeing you magically throw that guy off a ten story building was my favourite part?"

"Need I remind you I did the same thing to you too?"

"It was only two floors" Tori corrected "Plus, unlike that guy _I_ survived"

The pale woman raised an eyebrow, then smirked evilly "Oh so Sweet Sally peaches isn't so sweet after all"

The Half-Latina rested on the bed in a position that made it perfectly clear they were done arguing, showing a bit of skin, nowhere near the amount that Jade showed on her video but still enough to turn her to puddle.

"No one kisses you but me"

With an Indian cry Jade jumped to the bed, locking lips with her very eager girlfriend.

 _"I'm definitely getting more copies"_ Tori thought in amusement _"Who knew Jade could get so jealous of herself?"_

For the rest of the night, the queen size bed made some very family sounds.

 _Bang Bang._

* * *

 ** _Well, that's it, I know it's short but I don't think many of you mind, like I said after watching the video of Liz, this idea came to mind, I just thought it would be funny if Jade was in a fight with Gigi (technically herself) for Tori's attention, something the younger brunette took advantage of since she knows full well how possessive Jade can be._**

 ** _So in a way, yes Jade got played big time, XD._**

 ** _Guess she isn't the only one who can be manipulative, am I right?, one can even go as far to say that she has been a bad influence on Tori._**

 ** _Also, I'm aware that apparently the last episode of Season two is also named after the music video "Bang Bang" so I may just do a second chapter about Tori watching the season finale, which of course will only serve to give Jade new jealousy._**

 ** _Anyway, what are your thoughts on this?_**

 ** _Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	2. The Episode

**_Author Notes: Well like I mentioned in My the previous chapter and my other story "Watching SD &RR" I would explain write how how and Tori would watch the season finale as part of this fic becaise of the name share as well as to explain Tori's emotional shenanigans._**

 ** _So, enjoy._**

* * *

Jade and Tori started watching the episode, which of course only turned on the Half-Latina on.

"Oh Jade!" She moaned.

"Vega, you ** _better_** not even think of putting that hand of your down your pants!"

"I wasn't going to!" Tori replied meekly.

"Then put them both where I can see them"

 _"Shoot me down and I want it"_

 _When I tell him that I want it"_

 _"He says "louder" Now tell me baby do you love as hard as I do?"_

Once Tori started hearing her girlfriend's sexy voice on tv, she turned to pudding.

"Um... Can you put pause on this thing?"

"Why?"

"No reason... I'll be back in five minutes"

The Half-Latina jumped from the couch, pacing quickly towards their shared bedroom, slamming the door.

 _"Unbelievable"_ Jade thought _"I'm **right next to her** and within the first seconds of watching me in that clip from the damn music video, she wants to play with herself"_

The former Goth was seriously considering banning "Bang Bang" from their apartment.

 _"She's giving Gigi more sexual attention than me... I'm beggining to hate her... ok, ot's official, I gotta be certifiable if I'm jealous of my **goddamn self**!"_

* * *

"Wow".

"Kickass, right?"

"It's killer."

"You were right about the song."

"It's really good!"

While Gigi talked to her parents, Tori sat down next to Jade, she then started to nibble on her ear.

"What are you doing Vega?"

"I'm giving you a little reward" She teased. "A _preview_ really"

"Ok... not that I'm complaining, but why?"

"Because you cooked a very well made music video... with fire and stuff"

"Don't you mean _Gigi_ cooked a good video?" Jade growled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I means that you are putting all your sexual eneergy on Gigi rather than me!"

"But Jade... **_you are_ ** Gigi"

"I know how messed up this sounds!" The Thespian snarled "I just don't like it that my soon to be wife is getting turned on at the sight of my alter ego rather than me!"

Tori giggled.

"Oh I'm sorry, is anything funny, _Vega_?" Jade asked nastily.

"You" Tori answered "You're so silly sweetie"

"Oh yeah? How so?"

"I'm not getting all hot and bothered at the sight of Gigi, I'm getting all turned on because of how well of an actress you are, whenever I see that cute girl with chipmunk cheeks, it reminds me of the very talented actress I'm about to marry"

"Oh _really?_ " Jade inquired incredulously "Then why have you never done so before with any of my other rolers?"

"Simple, I see Gigi as the softer side of you... the person you wished you could be with others but only are comfortable showing such insecurities, problems and desires with me, you may be a badass, but when I see you portaying Gigi, it reminds me of all the times you wanted to be less of a gank but couldn't because of all the trust issues you have, it reminds me that you Jade were capable of growth"

"You really believe that?"

"You let me in, didn´t you?"

"Only because you _wormed_ your way in"

"Wasn't it because you had such a crush on me which resulted in you asked me out one night" Tori mocked "If I remember correctly, Cat told me you were freaking out, wondering how you were going to make our first date memorable!"

"When I see that tattletale, I'll make her bald again!"

"Why so murderouys about it?" Tori questioned curiously "I mean , it happened a long time ago"

"Yeah, but you weren't supposed to find out about that!" Jade snapped "I still kick myself every time I remermber how shitty our date turned out"

"I didn't consider it shitty"

Jade stared at her lover as if she was nuts "You're kidding me, _right_ Vega?"

"Think of it this was baby" Tori says gently "If I had, _had_ a terrible time, would we have had a second date? then a third and so forth?"

"No... I guess not" The pale woman admitted reluctantly.

The Half-Latina snuggles with her fiance. "Just because things didn't go the way you planned them, didn't mean you weren't trying, if anything I was ** _impressed_** that you took so much time and effort just for me... I was so touched"

"Were you now?"

Tori nodded vigorously.

"Well, you were worth the energy"

"Aww"

"Now that this emotional crapfest is done, we can watch the rest of the episode"

"And the Jade I know is back" Tori says with humor "That took longer than expected"

Both women watch as Johnny Rock was singing on stage

 _"Yeah, it's over"_

 _"Yeah, it's over"_

Tori noticed how Gigi kept smilling, looking at her father with admiration, maybe even awe, it was a look Tori was very familiar with.

"Hey, Gigi's giving Johnny _your_ look"

" _My_ look?"

"Yeah, _see_ " Tori pointed "That's how your face looks when I'm on stage"

"It does?" Jade asked, staring at herself on the screen "That's weird... I look so... relaxed... I pictured myself with more of an evil sort of smile"

"Trust me, your evil grin is a lot more menacing and appealing, in here you look... happy"

"Ah see, the director was giving me hell over my face movements"Jade began to explain "It took us about a day just to film that scene, by the end of the night I had grown sick of that song, it was a cruel irony that it ended up in my head afterwards for the next three days"

"I know, I heard you singing it in the show every morning before heading out"

"So, in order for me to actually be all sunshines and rainbowns in that partiucular part, I decided to think of someone else while we were filming"

"Oh?" Tori said "And who might that have been?"

"Who else?" Jade mocked "I was thinking of _you_ , dummy!"

"Aww... You just made me love you even more!"

"As if that's a hard thing to do" Jade says jokingly.

"You know, Eva may have some redeemable qualities if she was looking our for Gigi" Tori points out "She really was like a surrogate mom to her"

"Too bad that the damage she and Flash caused had been done" Jade grunted "Trusts were broken"

"But that doesn't mean they can't be regained"

"I ** _highly_** doubt it"

"Why do you say that?"

"Just keep watching Vega".

And so they did.

"I **_really_** don't like Johnny and Cat" Tori frowned "They aren't parental material at all"

"You're just saying that because they see their daugther as a money making scheme"

"Anyone who ** _treats_** their own flesh and blood that way don't deserve to be called parents!" Tori hissed "And look, they juist keep manipulating her by using her vindictive nature againsts the very people who have been more of a family than her actual parents, now that's just right down ** _evil_**!"

"Welcome to the world of rock and rolThe Thespian says dryly "Where you are backstabbed at every corner"

"I don't think that's completely true " Tori stated "You didn't stab me in the back when that big time producer gave you the chance to have your voice in the music industry"

"Ok, that's only _one_ example"

"Do you regret it?"

"Regret what exactly?" Jade asked "Be more specific"

You know... letting such an oportunity go because of me"

"Vega, let me make one thing clear" Jade sais eerely calm "The only thing I regret is that the jerk didn't see what a talented and beautiful singer you are"

"Aww"

" _Shh_... your very sexy girlfriend is singing" Jade teased, pointing at herself on the screen"

"Correction, the future mother of my child is singing"

 ** _"WHAT?"_**

 _"Oh, crap... did I say that out loud?"_

"Mind repeating that Vega?" Jade inquired evenly "Because I think I heard future mother of your child"

"Yeah... You heard correctly"

"How... I mean how?!"

"You remember the ecperiment that promised a lot of money for us and the baby if we participated"

"Yeah?"

"Well... As it turned out... it worked" Tori meekly says.

"You possitive?"

"I checked a few months ago so uh _yeah_... I'm pregnant"

"And you're just telling me **_now_**?!"

"You never gave me a chance... You kinda been busy with the show and when I tried to tell you, well we kept getting interrupted... Are... are you mad?"

"You damn right I'm mad!" Jade bellowed "I'm going to be a mom and you kept this a secret for over two months!"

The former Goth held her girlfriend in her arms "But, at least now I'm happy to know why, you been acting so weird"

Tori began to cry happily "Where going to be parents"

"The best" Jade cried back.

On the screen Gigi smiled knowingly as the camera made a close up of her as she was getting acquainted with her new bandmates.

It was a time for new beginnings for all.

* * *

 ** _So, how many of you expected Tori to be pregnant?_**

 _ **I actually wanted to write a story describing Jade and Tori's first weeks during the pregnancy and I slyly took advantage of the Season two premiere of Sex &Drugs&Rock&Roll to do such a thing.**_

 ** _It was such a fun ride writing the Jori part while watching Sex &Drugs&Rock&Roll, but at the same time, I'm kinda happy to finish it, all good things come to an end, right?_**

 ** _Oh, who am I kidding, how my mind works, I'll probably cone up with something new involving this story or a new crossover idea entirely._**

 ** _Now, for those of you who remember my fic "Sacrifices" then you would catch the very obvious reference I made as our favourite girls talked._**

 ** _On a very IMPORTANT last note, Tomorrow I'll post the 40th chapter of my fic "Parenthood" which ties to this story and_** ** _"Watching SD &RR" it will take place after Jade and Tori got married, be prepared for what's to come._**

 _ **So uh... review?**_

 _ **Invader Johnny Signing Off.**_


	3. The Shirt

**_Disclaimer: As always, I don't own Victorious, that's property of Dan Schneider, simple as that, I also don't own "Sex &Drugs&Rock&Roll" or the music video "Bang Bang" that show/song belongs to FX, not that we didn't already knew that, but I still gotta say it for legal reasons, live everyone else on this site._**

 ** _Author Notes: Even though the season is already over, I wasn't ready to let go of this crossover just yet, so after browsing the net for a while, I came across as interesting piece of clothing, one that every Gigi fan would probably love to have, which eventually spawned yet another idea._**

 ** _Because there is no bigger Gigi/Jade fan than Tori, am I right?_**

* * *

Jade West entered the apartment she shared with her girlfriend, holding the mail in her hands as she made her way towards the dining room.

"Bill... Bill... Chain letter... My subscription to kill all humans... Another royalty check for my songs" Jade muttered as she went through her correspondence "These are going to come in handy for the wedding"

Eventually the former Goth came across a box, which was meant for...

"Tori?" She inspected the package somewhat curiously, since she wasn't aware that the Half-Latina had ordered anything. "I wonder"

Before the Thespian could satisfy her curiosity, Tori entered the apartment.

"Jade! I'm home!"

She internally cursed her luck, but on the outside the pale woman spoke so her girlfriend knew of her presence "In here, Vega!"

The brunette entered the room. "Oh good, you got the mail! Anything for me?"

"Just this" Jade said, showing her the package.

She didn't expect for her future wife to squeal excitedly _ **"YAY! IT'S HERE! IT'S FINALLY HERE!"**_

Tori snatched the box from the other woman's hands.

"What's in that thing Vega?" Jade grunted, not enjoying in the slightest that her fiancé unceremoniously took the package from her hands, in the process dropping everything else in her hands, which of course she had to pick up.

"I been waiting for this for weeks!" Tori yells out happily, not paying attention to her lover "Man, the post office is _ **sloooooooow**_!"

" _ **Again**_... What's in the fucking box, you _**dork**_?!"

Tori made a little dance, unaware of how foolish she seemed, making Jade's dork 'insult' somewhat true.

"Hey! Hey! _**MOTHERFUCKING HEY!"**_

At last, the half-Latina payed attention to her girlfriend "No need to use that potty mouth"

"Potty mouth?" Jade parroted mockingly "What are you Vega? Five?"

"You can be a gank all you want baby" Tori said with a wide smile "I'm too happy to let your attitude ruin this for me"

"And what, pray tell has you smiling like the Cheshire Cat?" Jade inquired with a raised eyebrow.

The tanned woman's smile just became bigger "You'll see"

She then ran towards their bedroom, with the package in her hands, but not before shouting back at her perplexed fiancé.

"Put your song Bang Bang on"

"Oh hell no, I'm sick of that song!" Jade snapped. "I sang other things you know? Why don't you listen to something else?"

 _ **"Just do it West!"**_

 _"She's going to masturbate to my voice again, I just know it"_ Jade groaned _"Maybe she was all ecstatic because she got a vibrator."_

* * *

 _Bang bang, I want it  
Shoot me down and I want it  
When I tell him that I want it  
He says "Louder!"_

Onice again, on Tori's request _"More like demand"_ Jade has her hand over her eyes, exasperated as she listened to the very lyrics her own voice sang as the computer played her music video, she didn't need to see it, after so many times she had memorised every moment of it to the point Jade was sure could even see it in her damn dreams.

 _"All thanks to Vega"_

"Oh Jade" Tori sung sexily "I got a surprise for you"

"What ever it is, it better damn well be worth hearing my song for the trillion time in a row.

"Aw come on baby, I'm just so proud of you" Tori says smiling "Bang Bang makes you _look_ hot... And when you look hot... I _feel_ hot and when that happens... I wear _very_ little"

The Thespian finally removed her hand from her face. _"Goddamn her pregnancy has made Vega extremely horny"_

Jade turned to face her fiancé, only to be greeted by an unexpected sight, Tori was wearing a very dark, very tight shirt.

Only a shirt.

Which meant that Jade could look down on those very tanned sexy legs, taking her time looking up until she finally meet the hungry eyes of her deviant lover.

"Vega... What are you wearing?"

"You like it?" She teased sexily "Now I can have you close to my heart"

Tori was wearing a black T-Shirt, that _wasn't_ was surprised Jade, she has seen the Half-Latina wearing black clothing before, what _did_ surprise her was what or rather _who_ was on the shirt.

The Thespian saw herself, technically speaking Gigi siting on the word "Bang" in big white letters while another "Bang" was behind her, this time in red, it seemed the shirt made a reference to the music video since the corner of the words somewhat resembled broken glass, Gigi was wearing some knee boots, showing some skin, looking intently ahead.

Tori grinned Seductively, walking towards her lover "There's just one thing missing"

"And that is?" Jade croacked.

The brunette got a sharpie out of panties "Would Gigi care to sign the shirt for little old me?"

"A fan, are you?"

"The _biggest_ "

"Fine" Jade rolls her eyes, signing the shirt as her alter ego Gigi, a tiny red heart next the name.

"Oh... A heart!" Tori said pleased "Very fitting"

"I do think you're going a bit far with your love for my song Vega"

"But Jadeeeeeeee" She whines "How could I not?"

"Just promise me you won't wear that to bed"

"Why not?" Tori asked "That was my intention"

"Well the last thing I want is to remove myself from you when I plan on blowing your brains out!"

"Ok... You may have a point there... Any other request?"

"As a matter of fact _yes_ " Jade comments "Did you had to get the small one?"

Tori froze "What did you say?"

"I said, did you had to get the small one?"

The brunette narrowed her eyes dangerously "Are you saying I'm _**fat**_?"

 _"Huh?"_ Jade snapped _ **"NO!**_ That's not what I said! I just pointed out that I think the shirt is too small, I can actually _see_ your nipples"

"Are you calling me a slut now too?"

 _ **"WHAT? ARE YOU DEAF NOW?"**_

"If you must know West!" Tori hissed "The shirt is the same size as everything else I own"

 _"Uh oh"_

Tori began to cry, "If you think I'm fat then go and marry someone whose thinner!"

"Vega, I'm not saying anything of the sort!" Jade tries to calm her girlfriend as quickly as possible "You're beautiful, I think simply you're overreacting"

"Oh, now you're telling me I'm crazy?"

"Are we _**even**_ having the same conversation?"

"I think we are!" Tori bellowed back "You're just lying to me! Admit it, you find me repulsive!"

"I'm not telling you that!" Jade said horrified "I would never call you that! Your the most gorgeous woman I ever met!"

"Then why did you call me fat!"

"For the last time! I never said you were fat! You're pregnant! With our child! And you're beautiful!"

Jade made her point by grabbing the bawling woman into an embrace, kissing her passionately.

At first, Tori tried to resist, but eventually started kissing back.

 _"These mood swings are getting out of hand"_ Jade thought exasperatedly "Vega is even more unreasonable than me when she's hormonal"

"I heard that" Tori hissed.

"Oh shit... I said that out loud didn't I?"

"Australia could've heard you" Tori growled. "Unreasonable _**am**_ I?"

"I'm sleeping on the couch tonight again aren't I?"

"Tonight, tomorrow... Until next month for that matter!"

Tori angrily stomped out of the living room, slamming their bedroom door shut.

 _"Whowever said that pregnancy was a wonderful was fucking blind!"_

Jade was hit in the face with some covers.

"Good night!" The tanned woman bellowed out madly "And if you enter the room in the middle of the night you're sleeping in your car!"

Once again, Tori slammed the door.

 _"Correction, the asshole who believed that was obviously retarded"_

Gigi continued to sing/move her body on the computer, finally smiling smugly almost as if she was evilly mocking Jade, walking away from the camera.

 _"I'm beginning to hate that song"_

* * *

 ** _Ha ha ha ha, I think it's funny that Jade is beginning to hate anything having to do with the "Bang Bang" music video, it has caused her nothing but unwanted problems, am I right?_**

 ** _Truth be told, I originally had planned for Jade and Tori to make amends, but where's the fun in that? A pregnant Tori just gives me several laughing kicks, plus in a way it's like karma biting Jade in the ass for those times she was mean to Tori even if our favourite Latina had forgiven her long ago._**

 ** _The shirt that Jade described/saw is real, I came across it one day when I was browsing around FB, however I dunno if it was official by FX or fan made, but after seeing that it did have the name of the song "Bang Bang" on it and I made Tori such a huge fan of the music video, then it would make good sense if she bought it and now that "Gigi" signed it, it's worth a lot more, not that Tori will ever sell it, XD._**

 ** _So, this story is finally over, I think I wrote as much as I can with Tori during her pregnancy without being too repetitive,_**

 ** _What are your thoughts on this one? As always reviews are greatly appreciated._**

 _ **Invader Johnny Signing Off.**_


End file.
